Ice and Blood
by 0megaprime
Summary: Xander should realize that when you get that gut feeling that someone is after you, you should listen to it.
1. Chapter 1

Ice and Blood

**Rating: M/FR21 just to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to the people who created them and if you sue me you will only get my mean tempered cat.**

**Pairing: Xander/?**

**AN/Warning: I am not sure how this will go so please be merciful.**

**Possible Het., M/M or F/F slash**

**Summary: Xander should realize that when you get that gut feeling that someone is after you, you should listen to it.**

**Feedback? Yes please**

**Chapter 1**

**In the middle of the night the vampiress Drusilla was dreaming of her kitten, the human known as Xander. The stars were screaming at her, the traitor king was coming for her kitten and when he came no one would be able to stop him not daddy, the watcher or his slayer. They would all be cast aside by the king so he could claim his prize, her kitten, and when he got him he would be turned from kitten into a dark warrior wielding runes that were bloody that pulsed with unholy energy that made the hellmouth back away and finally runes of frosty death. Her kitten would not be the sweet kitten she was growing to like, he would be the herald of death for both demons and men and no one could stop him. Miss Edith said she had to make plans to protect the kitten and her daddy was gonna help her so would her dark prince only together could they hope to help her kitten.**

**Xander was dreaming of another world, one that would be rocked by cataclysm. He saw himself as a dark warrior, attacking the world in the name of his new master, slaughtering the armies of the Horde and the Alliance all in the name of the scourge. He gloried in the bloodshed, no one looked down on him, he was death incarnate and no one could stop him. Xander woke up with a start as he realized it was only a dream, he looked at the clock next to his bed that was beeping for him to get up, it was time for school and he had to get ready before his father and mother woke up or it would be another day of screaming at him for doing nothing or being struck by his father again, he would just shrug it off like he did with the constant insults from his parents and Buffy and Willow constantly calling him the Zeppo. Tony Harris yelled at him to wake up and get his lazy good for nothing ass to school, on the way to school Xander had enough of every thing and just broke down and started to cry. How had his life gotten this pathetic? Buffy hated him of that he was sure and Willow only barely tolerated him nowadays. Giles often tried to get Xander to contribute to the group, encouraging Xander to do his best, and Xander was grateful but Buffy's constant insults were wearing him down and turning into a shadow of himself.**

**Meanwhile on Azuremyst Isle Velen the leader of the Dranei was mediating on the light when he got a vision of a champion of the light who needed his help, he concentrated on the vision and saw a young human fighting against the darkness of his world with naught but his own natural abilities/ Velen looked into the boy's eyes and saw potential, this young man could become one of the greatest Paladins of his world, but Velen saw that there were no paladins on his world and he sensed the Lich King's interest in the boy. He had to act fast, he went to the mages of the exodar and asked them to summon the young man to Azeroth that way the Draenei could train him in the usage of the light before the shadows grabbed him and the young man was drawn into darkness and he lost his soul. But in his vision Velen also saw three creatures of darkness aiding him and they would be trusted allies as would an older man. Velen would not see this Xander fall to the darkness, he would be saved by the light and he would bring a new order of paladins to his darkness stricken world that had been held in bondage for far too long by beings who no longer cared about the people they were supposed to guide.**

**As the spell was being cast one of the mages mispronounced one of the words and as Xander was walking home from yet another meeting where he was being laughed at by most of his so called friends, he felt like he was being drawn somewhere else as he saw the mystical vortex forming beneath his feet, he thought: **_**oh well no ones gonna miss me,**_** as all went black. Velen waited for his guest to arrive, but something was wrong the young man should have been here by now. He walked to the portal mages and inquired "What was taking so long?" Palaantu, one of the mages, said "Nothing was wrong, he was in Azeroth, but he was not on Azuremyst. He was somewhere else in the world". Velen asked "Do we know where he is at least?" Palaantu said "Nope, but we can rule out Northrend or the Eastern Kingdoms". Velen thanked the light for those small favours as he turned to walk away Palaantu called him back "Sir, someone else came thru the portal". "Who?" asked Velen. "A young woman." said Palaantu. Velen turned and saw a young woman who was around Xander's age, he went to see who else they brought from this world.**

**Faith was not having a good night, first Buffy chewed her out on her fighting style, then when she was heading to the library she saw Xander, one of her few friends, running away with what looked like tears in his eyes. What did Buffy, queen of the bitches, do to him this time? Make him eat her shit off a plate? God damn, why did Xander take that from her, if it was her she would have broken Buffy's little nose and see if she had blood or ice water in there, but right now she had to find her friend and try to undo Buffy's damage. As she followed him outside she saw the mystical vortex swallow him up and she did what was right, she jumped in after him to protect him where ever they ended up. As her world turned black she screamed "Xander, I will find you, don't worry!"**

**Xander woke up in a small tent and saw a bull man over him smiling. "Ah" he said "Your awake little one, when we found you it was feared that we would have to send you to meet your ancestors a bit too early." Xander tried to get up, but was overcome with fatigue and nausea. The bull man asked Xander his name, "Oh my name is Xander. "Ah, so you have a name. My name is Baggron Airhoof, you have been here for about a week, sleeping," "Where am I?" asked Xander. "Ah, your in the city of Thunder Bluff and our chieftain wants to meet you. It's not every day a human falls out of the sky here. The Horde and Alliance maybe at war, but I don't think your from around here judging by the strange clothes you wore when you came here, such bright and from what one of my blood elf friends said, tacky and clashing. He wouldn't make a Prisoner wear those clothes so she made you some new ones. They are over there in the chest for you, don't keep Cairne waiting, he's not getting any younger." As Xander dressed in the silk shirt and leather pants he asked "Where are my old clothes?" and Baggron said "Ah yes, I thought to ask Erovia about them for you and she said she had to burn them for the good of all that live, which I thought was a little harsh." Xander looked at the shirt and pants and muttered under his breath that he looked more like a girl than Buffy did last Halloween when she wore her noblewoman's outfit, but hey when in Rome do what the Romans do. As Xander and Baggron walked out Xander realized they were on a huge windswept mesa, Xander thought it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever saw. They were high above the ground over a grassy prairie and the air was so fresh and clean, **

**As Cairne awaited their human guest he wondered at how the young man got to Thunder Bluff and what they were gonna do with him. He was uncomfortable about sending this human off by himself with no knowledge of this world, maybe they could invite him to live with the Horde though he thought that would create a bit of friction with the forsaken and blood elves, but he would not let them dictate his policy towards the innocent. He saw Baggron and the young man come up to his tent and went to welcome them. He bade his guests to sit down and offered them water and bread, as he watched Xander eat Cairne thought he ate like a man starved, true he hadn't eaten for a week but that could not explain the hunger this man had. He must have been tortured or at least starved for a good while and not by his enemies, most likely his parents, which Cairne got mad. When would people learn that children are to be treasured and protected and from what Baggron had said these scars and burn marks were many years old and they both knew what abused children looked like. Xander looked like a frightened rabbit in front of a hungry timber wolf, well they would try make him feel comfortable here. He might as well know friendship and love while he was among the Tauren. He then offered Xander some more food, some healthy roast plain strider would do him some good.**

**Xander looked at the meat the older Tauren was offering him and was wondering if they were gonna fatten him and up eat him? Cairne saw his hesitation at the meat and realized what he was thinking and began to laugh gently and said "Take heart young one, we don't eat sentient beings. We are hunters by our tradition and we only hunt the beasts of the wild, taking only what we need." Xander blushed with embarrassment at what he was thinking, he asked Cairne "So what are you gonna do with me?" Cairne looked at him and asked "What would you like to do while living in this world?" Xander said he was not sure, but he didn't want to impose on the taurens hospitality any longer then he had to. Cairne said "We can't just toss you out on your ass without providing you some education and a class so you can defend yourself from those who would hurt you." So he looked Xander over and realized he would do well with any class and proceeded to get the class trainers over here and explain their classes and abilities to him so he could make a decision for himself on how his future class should be. Somehow, Cairne thought Xander has had too many people decide his future for him, but that would not happen here. Xander's destiny would be his and his alone. As Xander listened to the various trainers explaining their strengths and weaknesses, he realized that he wanted true power to defend people and he wanted to make sure demons and the forces of darkness feared him. So he looked up at the warlock trainer and asked him to begin to train him. Cairne looked a bit uneasy at his choice of career but knew Xander would not let the demons corrupt him, instead they would serve him and Cairne would support him in this affair. Xander would become a warlock and learn about the forces of darkness and how best to destroy them.**

**Meanwhile on the Exodar, Faith was learning to be a paladin. Her trainers thought she had natural talent to use the light as her ally and she was already learning some of the more difficult abilities and was smiting the local satyr population. She had no tolerance for those who attacked these innocent people she had grown to love. Velen saw the young woman who had become very dear to him come up the stairs to see him and smiled, she had changed much from the young woman who had come here from the other world and had changed from a very bitter and resentful young woman to a pious and righteous paladin with the courage to stand against the forces of darkness. Be they human, orc or otherwise, soon she would leave the Exodar and meet the other races. It would be good for her to make new friends outside of the Draenei and realize what a special young lady she was, well he hoped Xander would have been here to learn along side of her. He realized Xander was alright, that's what the visions were telling him and he would continue to watch out for Xander's safety, the Tauren were good for him. He thought Xander would realize his self worth with them and the forsaken would also be good allies to him, he smiled to himself. The Lich King's plans were being foiled and that was always a good thing, but what would the Lich King do now that he has lost his new champion? He hoped nothing, but those would ultimately be naught but dreams. The Lich King was nothing but persistent and he hoped those three dark creatures would come and help Xander soon as his vision said they would,**

**In Northrend, the Lich King screamed with rage, he had lost his latest prospect for a Death Knight, he killed one of the ghouls on the spot but as he was raging. Kel'Thuzad reminded him, "Not all is lost sir, we still have the other candidates that we can pick from." Arthas looked at his loyal advisor and smiled "Your right of course, I really shouldn't lose my mind over this. Xander will be part of the scourge soon when the Necromancers opened the portal to his world, he would infect the billions of people there with the plague and then he would invade Azeroth and Kalimdor with billions of ghouls. No kingdom would stand against him as he sat down to look at the files that Kel'Thuzad gave him, he mused over the other potentials: One in Colorado; this guy worked for some secret military program which was interesting in its self. He wondered how this Daniel Jackson would be as a Death Knight but decided against it, apparently these people had machines that could travel the stars and they had weapons he couldn't defend against yet and no need to tip his hat to these people yet. The next potential was some masked hero in a city called Gotham. His parents were murdered in front of his eyes and he became kind of vengeful, cause of it he knew how fear worked. The local criminals, who were pretty unique themselves, were terrified of this Batman from what he saw and that could work for him, but this guy also worked with some powerful people who Arthas knew he might not be able to beat. Best to wait on Mister Wayne. As he continued to look to look at his files he saw one that stuck out at him, this Ronald Weasly, apparently one of those wizard types. Ron was the friend of someone called Harry Potter and was feeling kind of resentful cause of the attention that Harry got but never seemed to want, he was the youngest boy in a family of 7 and wow that was interesting from what he saw of the wizardling world, from his scouts reports was that most pure bloods like the Weasly's tended to only have one or two children and that was that, but Ron was fairly pliable which was good in Arthas book, he could be easily manipulated and his disappearance wouldn't been noticed cause of some unimportant spat in their world., and finally a man who lived in Sunnydale who was older than most of his potential knights but he was very knowlgeble and had known his first potential death knight, Xander. He had a dark past as a street thug, this Rupert Giles would make a most excellent death knight and he would hurt Xander in the process, everyone wins except he thought for Xander and the people he picked as death knights of course. **_**Ah it was a good day to be the Lich King,**_** Arthas thought.**

**Please Rate and review**

**Ok Poll question: Who would you like to be turned into a Death Knight? One of the four I have mentioned, all four or give me your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is an AU taking place two weeks after the Zeppo episode and Faith never joined the Mayor.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they belong to the people who created them. The names of some World of Warcraft characters I made up and it is entirely coincidental if anyone named their character beforehand.

Warning: Major snarking ahead. Ye have been warned.

Now on with the show

Chapter 2

As Xander practiced the arts of the Warlock, his trainer noticed that he had an aptitude for controlling demons and that he would be great at it. As he sent a missive to the Undercity informing Sylvannas about what could a very powerful ally, he reflected on why Xander tried so hard to earn approval, _Yes, _thought Denier Shadowsong, _this young man had all the qualities of someone who has been pushed down so often that he felt that he had to work hard to earn respect._

"Xander," Denier said, "It's time that you learn to summon a Voidwalker, but I must warn you that they are harder to control than the imp you have."

Xander said, "What do I have to do to learn how to summon a Voidwalker?"

Denier said, "Well you and I are going to my home city of Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas, it's gonna be a long journey but I think the Blood Elves should accept you. But just in case we are going to have to get a letter

of introduction from Sylvannas, the ruler of the Forsaken.

Xander gulped, he remembered the Forsaken, they creaped him out though he had gotten use to them, they just gave him the willies and they were going to go meet their Queen. God, he hoped that they wouldn't try to kill him and/or turn him into one of them.

Cairne noticed his young friend's worry and said that he would send a tauren with him to make sure every thing went alright. He sent a letter to his son Baine in Thunderhoof village to see if any of the young adventurers there would like to accompany Xander to Undercity. Two tauren agreed to take Xander to Undercity, he had saved them from a pack of wolves and they owed it to him: Taggia Icehoof and Urkua Rockhorn had waited to repay the debt they owed to Xander.

Taggia and Urkua rode towards Thunder Bluff, they were happy to see their friend Xander again.

Taggia said to Urkua "It's been way to long since we have seen Xander, it looks like he is getting to go on a journey and we are gonna accompany him, which is gonna be fun though our little brother is gonna need support.

Xander saw the tauren cousins ride up on their kodo's, now Xander didn't like the big creatures they always kinda made him nervous, even when Cairne had explained to him that the creature's were plant eaters but he loved his new friends they always had time for him and often explained to him about the war that was brewing between the horde and the alliance.

Urkua ran to where his little friend was waiting and grabbed him in a near bone shattering hug, realizing his mistake, he had forgotten that his little friend was just a bit more fragile then he was when Xander squeaked and he had to put his little brother down.

Xander winced in pain as Urkua put him down gently and Taggia healed his wounds with healing touch.

Denier looked at the tauren with a bit amusement, the two Tauren were good for his pupil, he thought, they kept him grounded,

Xander looked up as he heard Denir's voice "Urkua, you should really turn that hug into a weapon, I know Mace's that can't do as much damage as you do." He laughed softly to show them he was kidding.

Urkua knew enough when the blood elf was kidding and when he was being serious but he reminded himself that humans always seemed to be a bit more fragile than Tauren.

Taggia looked at the blood elf "Where exactly are we taking Xander? " She asked as respectfully as she could

Denier said "Well we are going to Silvermoon, but we have to go to the Undercity first to get a letter of introduction from Lady Slyvannas to help Xander get welcomed to Silvermoon.

Taggia then asked "Why do we need a letter from Slyvannas? Didn't Cairne send letters out when Xander became a trusted citizen of Thunder Bluff?"

Deneir replied "Yes he did and for the most part it has worked, but I also want to introduce him to some other leaders of the horde. I think he would benefit from these meetings as from what I have heard that some leaders have some misgivings about a human being welcomed to live in Thunder Bluff, particularly among the Trolls and the Blood elves."

_Which was probably one of the few things the two races had ever agreed on,_ thought Deneir.

"So we are going to introduce him to Thrall and the other leaders of the horde?" Taggia asked with curiosity.

"No." said Deneir "Cairne is going to bring him to meet most of the Kalimdor leaders at the next conference at Theramore next month; I want him to meet the leaders of the horde that reside in the eastern kingdoms. Slyvannas has expressed an interest in the young man, as have some of the magisters of Silvermoon because of his talents with demonic magic. The magisters are hoping that he might consider finishing his training in Silvermoon, if just for some of our culture to rub off on him."

"Hey what's wrong with my culture!?!" exclaimed Xander.

"Nothing," said Denier, "But for the most part you do dress like a Tauren now for the most part though, you eat like an Orc who hasn't had food in a week. I mean honestly, you made two Forsaken warriors nearly lose their lunch's and that takes skill, from what I believe there was an incident when you belched rather loudly and a hunter on the far side of Mulgore said it sounded a like a bull kodo calling for it's mate." Deneir said with affection in voice for the young man who was beginning to look a bit incensed.

Xander frowned at what Denier was saying _God, _he thought, _I never meet a person who could out snark Cordelia Chase, but Denier was that man._

"Well I will consider staying in Silvermoon, but if I end up dressing like you, I might just have to fight the Lich King with a butter knife." He snarked right back at the Blood elf.

Deneir said "Well if you going to do that I will provide the butter knife. But you could just prepare a meal for him; the food poisoning alone should disable him for a couple of hours."

"Hey," Xander said "I cooked food for my friends in Sunnydale sometimes and they said it was good."

"Oh? So how much were you paid by the vampires and demons of your land to take your friends out?" Deneir snarked back.

"Ahahahahaaha" laughed Urkua "I love coming here and listening to you two talk, it's funnier than the time I saw that goblin make the glue grenade and realized he couldn't throw the damned thing away."

Taggia said "Well, if we could get going now you two can snark at each other the whole trip there. Though I am sure my cousin will do every thing he can to rile you two up."

"But I would never do that," Urkua said with mock hurt in his voice.

Taggia smirked at him "Well, I seem to remember you telling me that I was short for my age and I had to have some gnome in me."

"But its true," said Urkua "You are short for a Tauren."

"I am as tall your mom!" yelled Taggia.

"Just because we don't know what species your mother was," exclaimed Urkua "Doesn't mean you should take it out on my mother."

"You two give new meaning to the phrase bull headed." exclaimed Denier

"Let's just get ready to go," growled Taggia "before I grind up my cousin and feed him to that crocolisk of his."

As Xander and Deneir got on their hawkstriders, Xander thought, _Maybe I should have gone on the kodo after all, with these chocobo rejects Deneir must have given him the pink one intentionally._

Deneir smirked; _Maybe giving him the pink one was a good idea._

As the group traveled through the Barrens, Deneir was asking Xander about the hellmouth. The very idea of people putting a school over a mystical convergence of dark magic was amusing to him.

At that same time Ronald Weasly was in the library at Hogwarts listening to his friends Harry and Hermione talk about something when he heard a slight whisper

_Come to me...._

_Come to me Ronald...._

_Come to me Ronald and I will give you power like you have never dreamed of...._

_All you need to do is say yes…_

Ron asked quietly, "Who are you?"

The voice replied: _Your new king… _

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, shows, or games

Warning: We are now turning off at the corner of Dark Street and Gruesome Avenue. So I must warn you that there may be character death from now on in this story. Ye have been warned.

Chapter 3: While the White Knight's away…

While Xander and Faith were getting used to their new lives in Azeroth, Earth was going through tough times.

A plague was spreading through isolated areas and whole towns were being lost with no sign of the bodies, the Watchers council sent teams of investigators. Half returned and were showing signs of the plague, infecting the council headquarters.

Batman was investigating a wave of brutal murders committed by the Joker when he saw the demented clown run away from a group of robed people with a look of pure terror on his face screaming "They killed Harley."

**********Flashback**********

Joker and Harley were going around and killing people randomly, hoping to attract the bat's attention when they heard low chanting coming from an alleyway.

The Joker saw that they were collecting the bodies of those people he killed and placing them in some odd contraption.

"Hey there boys and girls, don't know who said you guys could take those bodies but I need them for a surprise for Batsy and I killed them, so they belong to me."

The head man of the robed men looked up and smiled at him and said with a voice that resonated with the cold chill of death, "Your's are they? Well I am sorry to inform you that these cadavers are ours as will all things on this world, so begone with your whore and be happy that you might live to see another day."

"Whore, whore?!!," Harley Quinn screamed "I ain't no whore you creepy necrophiiliacs."

"You tell them pun'kin!!" Joker said with pride in his voice as he readied a gas bomb filled with his joker venom and tossed it into the group.

The bomb exploded in the midst of the group, its toxic green gas billowing through the group. In a normal group of people it would have been most effective but as these people had long since died it might as well been steam for all the good the bomb did to them.

Joker looked on with joy as the gas billowed around them, but his joy quickly was replaced with rage as he saw the figures still moving.

"Well boys you don't seem to be affected by my nerve gas, so lets see if you like my machine gun!!!" He screamed as he let loose with a hail of bullets into the group, *when all else fails* he thought, *use bullets.*

When the bodies fell down Joker looked smug, *That should be the end of that!* he thought with malicious glee, *back to gaining Batsy's attention.* He and Harley went back to the car when they heard movement from the alley and they saw the people get up and look at them with amused expressions on their face's

"Are you quite done now clown? I think our master Kel'thuzad would like to talk to you now," The necromancer said "You have stood in our way long enough,"

Kel'thuzad walked out in his illusion to disguise his status as an undead lich; he looked at the two costumed humans in front of him.

And said, "Hello children, my name is Kel'thuzad I greet you in the name of my master, the Lich king. I see some small potential in you two and I invite you to join our little group, though I warn you this is a, how you say, an offer you can't refuse."

"Some one has been watching the Godfather." Joker replied snidely.

"What can I say; I enjoy the cinema you humans have created, very… entertaining." Kel'thuzad said with a grin on his disguised face, these two didn't realize what danger they were in. Humans in this world were odd to say the least.

"Humans?" the Joker asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice, "If we are human then what the hell are you?"

"Yeah that's telling them Mistah J." Harley said with a smug look at Kel'thuzad, "Looks human to me." she said.

"Human? I have given up my humanity some time ago, I am afraid all I am is an undead monster." he laughed.

Joker and Harley's eyes widened in terror as Kel'thuzad's body changed from its human one to a towering skeletal mage wearing violet robes with dark runes, his face was held from his body by a shimmering powerful cloud and he looked down at the Joker and Harley.

"Well, you asked what I am did you not?" Kel'thuzad said with amusement in his voice, "Has your curiosity been satisfied I wonder?"

For the first time in his life Joker common sense spoke up and told him to run while he can.

Harley stood transfixed by the power flowing off Kel'thuzad and she walked towards him ignoring Joker's shouts of, "Run, Harley, run."

Kel'thuzad looked at Harley and said, "Come to me child, I have need for new acolytes in this new world and you will fulfill it quite well, but first you must do some thing for me."

"What?" Whispered Harley with fear and anticipation in her voice.

"Simple my dear you must die for me, can you do that?" Kel'thuzad looked at her coldly.

"Yes!!" she said as a ghoul walked up to her holding a bloody dagger, she grabbed it and plunged it into her chest.

Joker looked back at what Harley had done and he couldn't believe what she had done, when he ran into Batman and with panic and desperation in his voice screamed, "They killed Harley!!!"

**********End Flashback**********

Batman followed Joker and saw the sickening carnage, he fought to keep his stomach contents down and he realized there was blood and gore everywhere where the bodies were, when he saw a message written in blood for the Joker.

_Sorry Mistah J, these guys offer was so good I had to take it. I mean who wouldn't want immortality, but hey papa Kel is telling its time to go so hey I will get you next time Mistah J _

_ Harley Quiin_

Batman looked at the fear filled eyes of the Joker and for the first time he was feeling like a shadow was falling over Gotham and he wanted to know how far this cult was spreading he wanted to use the JLA's assistance in this.

Meanwhile Hermione Granger and Harry Potter where getting concerned on how distant Ron was becoming ,he had told them of the voices he was hearing and they thought Voldemort was trying to hurt Ron to get at Harry.

Ron was in his dorm at Hogwarts when he heard the words again but this time more forceful,

"_Ron, you know you need this, I will give you the power you need and deserve; you will be the first of my loyal knights in this world."_

Arthas laughed, Ron was starting to fall for his words. Soon he would agree and his first champion would be ready, the others had not fallen for his lie's and words but Ron had.

The Lich King was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard Kel'thuzad come in with a recruit he said he would want to meet.

Harley had learned a lot since her death and rebirth into the Scourge, now she was meeting her new master.

Kel'thuzad wanted Harley to be his apprentice and not another ghoul; she would make a great necromancer and leader for the Scourge.

Arthas looked at Harley and listened to Kel'thuzad's thoughts and agreed with him, she would be a necromancer.

"_Harley Quinn, I have a mission for you and if you succeed the rewards will be great." _Arthas said.

"What must I do?" Harley asked.

"_You must go to Hogwarts to retrieve a person for me, his name is Ronald Weasly and he must be brought here for his rebirth into the Scourge, I will come along with you in case you fail."_

"Yes my lord." Harley replied with eagerness in her voice.

At Hogwarts, the wards went off alerting everyone that something evil was coming, as the teachers and students got ready to fight whatever was coming their way. Ron was hearing _"It's time my son, for you to be gifted with your new power."_

As Harry and the order of the phoenix were preparing for the attack, they felt a massive jolt as a gate outside of the grounds was torn open; they looked outside and saw a massive armoured figure with a huge glowing sword enter.

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

AN: Not sure how well this chapter turned out but if there are any problems just let me know.

Chapter 4

Xander and his group rode their mounts until they saw the sun set, but thankfully they had gotten to the crossroads. Xander was still grumbling about his giant chicken mount when they had finally saw the central inn of the crossroads, sighing in relief he and Deneir were glad to have a somewhat comfortable bed for the night.

Deneir had bought them all a nice meal, Xander dug into his meal with gusto eating like a starved man.

He looked up at the others shocked expressions and said, "What?"

"Well Xander, I do believe I have seen scourge eat carrion a little less messily and I dare say more polite," Deneir chuckled.

Urkua looked over at Xander ,who was starting to get a bit incensed, and calmed him down by telling a couple of stories about his and Taggia's childhood.

That night in the inn Deneir saw Xander looking at the stars and wondered what the young warlock was thinking.

"A copper for your thoughts?" Deneir said softly.

"It's nothing," Xander said, "I am just wondering if I am ever gonna get home, I miss Giles and god even Deadboy. I am wondering what's going on over there, I don't even know if they are still alive."

"Well Xander, it's going to be alright, I think we will find your way home Xander, don't lose hope and we will be at Razor Hill tomorrow. You might like it, there's a holiday going on: it's called Hallow's end. It's kinda like that Halloween you told me about, I thought we could enjoy the holiday," Deneir said, "you haven't had much time from your studies to explore the cultures of Azeroth."

"Ohh, candy and treats, count me in." Xander said eagerly.

The next day Denier and his group could hardly keep up with Xander as he sped towards Razor Hill; he tore across the Barrens and crashed right into a troll priest.

Hazlert had been collecting ore for his jewelcrafting work when the hawkstrider crashed into him, he got up in a daze and saw a young human looking at him and said, "Sorry" in orcish.

"Hey, it be all right mon, what you be doing out here human?" Hazlert said with amusement at the young man's nervous behaviour. 'Hmmm, I had heard about the human living with the Taurens at Thunder Bluff, this must be him,' Hazlert thought, 'well he seems interesting.'

Xander sighed with relief, "Sorry about that," he said, "guess I was just a little impatient to get to Razor Hill."

"Not a problem mon," Hazlert said looking behind Xander, "I tink your friends 'ave caught up to ya mon."

Hazlet with interest as Xander's friends rode to a stop and he grinned as the Blood Elf admonished Xander and compared him to a Gnomish engineer that just found a schematic for a new device and told him to apologize to the nice Troll.

"He just did mon," Hazlert said, "and I have accepted his apology. By the way my name is Hazlert."

Xander grinned, "I'm Xander and these are my friends: Denier, Urkua and Taggia."

"So," Hazlert said, "Your da human that has been livin with da Taurens?"

Xander groaned, "Does everyone in this country know about me?"

"Well a human appearing out of nowhere, being helped by Taurens and trained to be a warlock by a Blood Elf tends to be news around here." Taggia chuckled.

Xander just shook his head at that; he just couldn't believe that news about him traveled so fast here.

Hazlert laughed at Xander's blush at being the center of attention, "don't worry mon, it be all right if you guys be wanting a priest to come along just say the word."

"Sure, I would be honoured if you would come with us," Xander had said.

Deneir looked uneasy at the fact that the troll priest was coming with them, his race still had problems with the trolls but Deneir had done his best to over come these hatreds, he had to remember these trolls were not Amani, they were different altogether and he had done his best to see that but still, some trolls were a menace around these parts.

"So what'cha doin around these parts?" Hazlert asked.

"Well," Xander replied, "we were going to Razor Hill to check out the Hallow's End activities there and get some sweets while we're at it, then afterwards we're going to the Undercity for my Warlock training so I can get my Void Walker and hopefully I won't do anything to insult Sylvannas."

"Now that we know each other better now," Urkua said, "maybe we should get to Razor Hill for the fun and maybe get a mask for Xander so he can hide his face so he won't scare the children." he said with a laugh.

"Hey, what's wrong with my face?" Xander replied as they go on their mounts, Xander noticed Hazlert got on a raptor, "Nice ride," he said.

"Thank you mon," Hazlert replied, "but not as nice as yours is," he said with a chuckle when he saw Xander's pink mount.

"Yes, if you like giant pink chickens" Xander grumbled with embarrassment, "well we should get going, those sweets won't be there forever."

As they saw the town of Razor Hill in the distance Xander suddenly felt his 'Sunnydale senses' tingling, 'something is coming here, something evil,' the others noticed Xander suddenly tense up.

"Xander, what's wrong," Deneir asked.

"You three know where I came from, right?" Xander asked and when the others nodded, he continued, "well when you fought evil for that long you tend to get this gut feeling when something evil comes your way." He noticed Hazlet's curious look at him, "I will explain later," he said.

When they got closer to the town, Xander suddenly said, "It's here."

As the others looked at Xander curiously they suddenly heard an explosion, as they looked, they saw clouds of black emerge from the town.

Then they heard a voice as cold as death and old as a grave, "Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled! Shelter your weak, your young and your old! Each of you shall pay the final sum! Cry for mercy; the reckoning has come!" then they heard an evil laugh.

"Whoa, what's its problem and why is it burning the town down?" Xander asked in shock.

"Damn, It's the Headless Horseman," Deneir replied. At Xander's curious look he explained, "Well, he used to be a Knight of the Silver Hand, but someone cursed him and now he thinks everyone is dead while he is alive. Oh and this is not him attacking right now this is only his shade."

Xander looked shocked, "Damn," he muttered, "what a jerk, he needs a hobby other than burning down towns. Well we should shut him down right now," he said as he saw the horseman fling more flaming pumpkins at buildings and people who were trying to put out the fires.

"How?" Taggia asked.

Xander didn't reply as he concentrated with his soldier memories to target the horseman, he picked up a rock and focused on the pumpkin it was holding, He threw the rock.

"The sky is dark. The fire burns. You stri…" The horseman didn't get to finish his sentence as the rock hit the pumpkin and it fell into the horseman's neck hole, the Horseman exploded into pieces.

As his friends looked at Xander in shock, he looked at them with a serious look and said, "What are you all looking at me for? Let's put out these fires guys."

Please rate and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Xander looked around the town and sighed, Razor hill's fires were finally put out. Xander grumbled about miserable undead monsters attacking children on a holiday.

The Orc matron who was in charge of the orphans walked up to Xander and said, "Thank you human for aiding these children on this day."

"Hey," Xander said, "It's alright; it was only the right thing to do."

He heard a voice say, "No, it's not every day that a human would aid Orcs," Xander turned around and saw a beautiful blond woman and he gaped.

"Oh forgive me," she said, "My name is Jaina Proudmoore."

"Uhh, Xander Harris," he said as he reached out to shake her hand.

Jaina laughed gently and said, "Xander? I actually wanted to meet you."

"Uhh why?" Xander asked.

"Because you seemed to have accepted the races of the Horde with almost no problem," Jaina said, "There has been too much bad blood between our races."

"Well it wasn't that hard," Xander said, "they accepted me."

Jaina said, "You were lucky it was the Tauren's who found you first, they have treated you well."

"Yeah, Cairne is a good leader," Xander said.

Deneir saw that Xander was talking to Jaina Proudmoore; he walked up to Xander and said, "Lady Proudmoore, it is good to see you here and may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I was here to talk to Thrall about Theramore's relationship with the Horde and I was told that Mr. Harris was going to be in the area," Jaina said.

"We were going to Silvermoon to finish his studies as a warlock," Deneir said proudly, "Xander has a natural talent for controlling demons."

"Not sure if that's a good thing," Jaina said, "considering the damage warlock's have done to Azeroth."

Deneir said, "It's not like that at all, Xander's powers are beyond what I have ever seen. He could have excelled at whatever he had chosen to do."

Xander was blushing furiously at Deneir's praises; he just wasn't used to such praises coming from people.

Jaina noticed that look on Xander's face, 'He wasn't use to being complimented and,' she thought, 'that would change right now.'

"Well Xander," Jaina said, "When you get back from the Eastern Kingdoms come and visit me in Theramore. I want to know you better," as Xander saw Jaina teleport away.

"Deneir, I think I'm in love," Xander gushed.

"Hahahaha," Deneir laughed and said, "Well you're heads above her last boyfriend."

"Who was her last boyfriend?" Xander asked as he got back on his Hawkstrider.

"Arthas." Deneir growled angrily, "And trust me; in the Undercity you are going to hear a lot about him from Sylvannas, she hates him with a passion."

Taggia sighed and said, "Hurry up you three or else we are going to miss the Zeppelin and I for one don't want to miss it."

Urkua laughed and said, "If we miss it we'll stay for the night in Orgrimmar and I take Xander out drinking."

"Oh Earth mother preserve us, we gotta make that damned flight!!" Taggia screamed as she grabbed Xander off his hawkstrider, slung him across her Kodo and drove the beast full speed towards the air tower.

Hazlert looked puzzled

Deneir looked at Urkua, who said, "Was it something I said?"

"The last time you took Xander drinking he nearly fell off one of Thunder Bluff's cliffs, it was a miracle that those fences stopped him," Deneir said, grabbing the reigns of Xander's Hawkstrider.

"Oh my," said Hazlert

"Not my fault if he can't hold his drink," Urkua laughed as they took after Taggia and Xander.

"I did mention to you that Sulfuron Slammer was perhaps too strong for the young man for his first drink," Deneir said.

Xander screamed, "God damn it Taggia I'm sure we will make it. Oh god did you just run over a boar?"

"It shouldn't have gotten in my way," Taggia said, "and no way am I letting Urkua taking you drinking again."

"Oh crap," Xander moaned as the massive Kodo ran though a cactus patch.

"Sorry about the cactus patch," Taggia said as they crashed through it, "But we are in a rush, are the others behind us?"

Xander got himself settled in behind Taggia and look around to see if the others were following behind them and noticed, with a sigh of relief, that they were close behind.

"Yeah, they're catching up to us," Xander said, glad that he wasn't alone with a crazy Tauren anymore.

"Good, 'cause I don't want to miss our fight and see you get drunk again," Taggia said.

"Hey, I didn't know this Sulfuron Slammer stuff was potent… and made you breath out fire," Xander said embarrassed.

"Also, I don't want to see a repeat of last time when you asked a Tauren female out," Taggia said with a little smile.

'That's it, I'm switching to Melon juice,' Xander thought as the air tower came into view.

Meanwhile at the air tower the two guards, Mrok and Verok, were guarding the entrance and discussing current events and rumours when the heard rumbling and saw a dust cloud.

"Looks like someone thought they're going to be late for their flight," Mrok said.

Verok looked through a telescope and said, "Must be, the Tauren's Kodo just ran over a couple of harpies and a boar and didn't stop."

Mrok just chuckled, "Anyone else with the Tauren?"

"Yes, a second Tauren, a Blood elf and a Troll," Verok said as he looked though the telescope, the he saw a human poke his head out from behind the first Tauren rider and said something to the Blood elf, "And a Human?"

"What would a Human be doing with those guys in this area?" Mrok said puzzled

"Well you have heard the rumours, haven't you?" Verok said as he put the telescope away.

"About the Human not from the Eastern Kingdoms appearing in Thunder Bluff and got trained by a Blood Elf to be a Warlock? Sure but I thought it was just barroom tall tales," Mrok said.

Verok was about to reply when the Kodo skidded to a stop and Xander slid off onto the ground; he got up and dusted off his robes, muttering about crazy Taurens.

Deneir, Urkua and Hazlert arrived a few seconds later, "Are you alright Xander?" Deneir asked concerned.

"Do ya need healin mon?" Hazlert asked ready with the spells he needed.

"I'm fine just a little bruised," Xander said, "But I have found one advantage of the Hawkstrider."

"What's that?" Urkua asked.

"They are more comfortable than the Kodos when they run." Xander said as he got a bottle of melon juice out of his mounts pack and used it to wash the dust from his mouth.

Taggia looked up at the platform and noticed that the Zeppelin wasn't there. "By the Earth mother we are too late!!" she cried as she envisioned fates worse than death, like drunken people singing.

Mrok gave the Taggia an odd look and checked the time device on his belt, "Miss," he said, "You're two minuets early."

Taggia sighed with relief.

Xander gave a little smile and said, "Overreact much Taggia?" He got a small swat in return. He then saw the two guards looking at him and sighed, "Let me guess, you two have heard about the rumours about me?" He asked in Orcish.

The two guards nodded.

Xander sighed again, he just wasn't used to this much attention.

Deneir chuckled, thinking the same thing.

"Well let's get going guys," Urkua said, "we don't want to miss our ride."

As the group entered the tower and the guards heard the roar of the Zeppelin's engine as it came in, Mrok looked at Verok and said, "Well, it looks like we're going o be very popular at the barracks tonight."

"Why?" asked Verok.

"Because we get to tell the guys that the rumours are true," Mrok said chuckling.

Verok just sighed, "Well, it looks like this crazy little world of ours just got a little crazier."

"Yep," Mrok said.

As Xander and his friends got to the top of the tower they saw the Zeppelin start its docking and unloading/loading phase. As Xander was about to go on he heard a rough voice say, "'alt human, wot'cha doin here?"

Xander looked down and saw a goblin security guard pointing a small sword at him.

Xander said nervously, "I'm with them."

The goblin looked at Deneir and said, "Is dat true elf boy?"

Deneir said, "Yes he is with us," he then gave the goblin an evil look, "and you will treat Warlocks with respect or you will face the ire of two of them." He growled as a fireball appeared in his hand.

The goblin paled and said, "Welcome aboard travelers, you can store your mounts in da bottom deck. Have a safe journey."

As they were putting their mounts into the stables Xander looked at Deneir and asked, "Why did you threaten the poor goblin like that?"

"It was to save his life," Deneir said.

"Huh?"

Deneir chuckled, "If he had detained you we would have missed our flight and if that happened," he glanced at Taggia, "she would've had words with him."

"Ahhh, gotcha," Xander said wincing.

"Hey," Xander said as he remembered something, "Are these ships safe? I have heard about some of them having accidents, even weird ones."

"Well they are a bit on the dangerous side but it rarely happens so don't worry about it," Deneir said as they climbed the staircase to the main deck to watch the airship's departure.

A few hours later Xander was watching the ocean as they flew over in the Zeppelin thinking about what was ahead for him when he heard, "A copper for your thoughts Xander?"

Xander looked around and saw Deneir leaning against the railing beside him, Xander sighed, "Deneir, I'm just worried about things to come."

"Ahh, when we get to the Undercity, that's what you're worried about," Deneir said.

"Yes," Xander said nervously, "What if Sylvannas doesn't like me? What if she does?"

"Well we will cross that bridge when we get there," Deneir said trying to sooth Xander's nerves, "She is pretty understanding and she probably heard the rumours about you so she might wanna meet you."

Deneir chuckled, "You also have friends willing to back you up and she knows me very well so if she finds out that you're my apprentice she'll calm down."

Xander thought about it while drinking a bottle of melon juice and nodded, "You're right," he said, "what happens, happens and if she decides to kill me we'll just run to that translocation orb you mentioned and take our chances in Silvermoon."

"That's the spirit," Deneir said, "Now go get some rest so you can meet Sylvannas with a clear head."

Xander nodded and was about to head towards their assigned cot in the lower deck when he heard something very frightening.

"Hey Murry, do you remember the time we crashed into the ocean?"

"Yeah, we were being chased by a very angry dragon."

"Speak of the devil," the captain said as they all heard a loud roar.

Xander looked over the railing and saw a massive black dragon flying behind them, far away but quickly catching up to them. He said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh crap."

TBC

Poll question: Would Jaina Proudmoore and Xander make a good couple?

Please rate and review.


End file.
